Moving In
by horselover65
Summary: Sam is in college and the school burns down and Sam is sent to live with nobody other then Jake Ely who has a kid but is divorced. How will they get along and with the kid?
1. Burning Down

**Here is a new story! Sam and Jake have met but they never dated or anything! Sam is 24 and in her last year of college and Jake is out of college and lives in Kentucky right by the college and is 26. **

**

* * *

**

Sam had just woken up from her dorm room. Today was another day of classes. Sam went to a college that was called College For Country People. It was her last year and Sam was glad about it. She was working on a farm owner ship when she got out of college. Sam's best friend Jen had decided to go to a different college because she wanted to be a vet. Sam got up and got ready and went to her first class where she met Peter one of her friends.

"Hey Sam. Can you believe we get to go to Science?" Peter asked in a bored voice. Their teacher was horrible in that class and everybody tried their hardest not to fall asleep.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well you know who it is." Sam was just about to respond when the fire alarm went off.

"What is going on?" Sam asked starting to get worried.

Everybody else was running outside and that is what Sam did to. Sam could barely see. Smoke was everywhere and it made her eyes water. Sam tried to run out of the building but got tripped by one person running by. Sam quickly got up and got out of the building right before it collapsed right in front of her. Every single school building went down. Nothing was saved and the fire fighters just stared in shock at what was going on in front of them. Since Sam was the last one out of the building they checked to make sure she didn't have any cuts and that she could breathe okay.

The principal walked in front of everybody signaling for silence.

"Now everybody the good news is that we got everybody out safely but the bad news is that you will have to be sent back home and take the course over the internet. Now please start going to your homes." Everybody started leaving and only Sam stayed along with another one hundred people.

The principle walked over and said "Let me guess all of you people can't go home because of something? Well everyone of you will walk over to me at the flag pole one at a time and I will set you up with somebody to stay with." Everybody voted that Sam went first so Sam went over and the principle asked

"Now why can't you stay with your own family?"

"Well you see sir my Dad wanted me to stay and help out with the ranch and I didn't so he kicked me out and if I go back he will not let me stay with him and I don't want to have to put up with that." Sam said. It was true Wyatt told Sam that if she went to college there was no way she was ever coming back.

"Fine know what type of person would you want to live with? It would only be for a year."

"Well someone that owns a farm, that is nice, and someone that can protect me." Sam said. She knew the last one was weird but ever since she left from college she hadn't felt that safe.

"Okay. Let me go make one call and I am sure this person with let you stay with HIM. Is it okay if he is a guy?"

"Sure. I mean it's not like I will have to be nice to him and everything!"

"Okay then let me go make a call."

The guy walked off and then came back with a big smile on his face.

"The guy said that he would do it. Only because I will take twenty thousand dollars out of his bill for college. Here is his address go to his place."

The guy handed her the address and since Sam didn't have a car and there were no taxies that would take her Sam had to walk. Sam started walking and noticed that the guy lived close by. Sam was walking down a dirt road when she saw the house. It was a little farm house and it had at least five hundred acres. Since Sam didn't have any baggage she knocked on the door and saw a piece of paper taped on the door.

_Dear Sam, (I don't know your last name)_

_Welcome to my place you can go in the house it is unlocked. I am at my job and I will be back at six. I have horses and other animals so I hope you like them. _

_Jake_

Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was only five. Sam walked in the house and saw that it was clean but not really clean. Sam walked outside then and went to the barn where she saw a horse that looked just like Witch. Wow thought Sam. Sam walked through the whole barn and saw that the guy that lived here had a lot of horses and took good care of them. Sam looked at the horse that looked like Witch again and then it clicked on her. The guys name was Jake and he had a horse that looked like Witch. Sam was going to live with Jake Ely. Sam heard a pickup truck and saw a guy get out that was definitely Jake Ely and a kid that he had in his arms.

Oh no thought Sam. She started running towards the woods when Jake must have realized that the girl from the college was there and was running and took off after her.


	2. Jobs?

**Ha ha. You will never guess what I did. Well it was in the morning and I just got up. So I walked downstairs turned on the computer and checked to see if anyone updated their stories and I saw this one so I clicked on it not knowing it was my story and I read it and I was like wow I hope they update soon so I scrolled to the top and saw that it was my story. Ha ha. So now I am updating this story because if I wanted to know what happens then I am sure some people do to! **

**By the way thank you for reading my stories! And ANYBODY that reads this story please please please review because I want to make sure people are liking this story. Thanks again. **

Sam ran not believing that it was her old friend AND that he had a kid that was not the Jake she knew! Soon Sam got tired of running and her legs were burning from running so hard. There were footsteps and Sam looked up to see Jake right by her face.

"Hey Jake. Fancy meeting you here." Sam said trying to lighten the moment.

"Yeah Sam." Jake looked shocked so Sam asked "Who is this little girl?"

"Well this is Emma she is my daughter. My girlfriend had her and then she decided to leave us. So it is just me and her living here. Now since you asked me a question I get to ask you one. Why aren't you going back home? I am sure the Wyatt would love to see you again." Jake said not having any idea what he had said to her.

"Jake, he told me that if I went to college that I shouldn't even think about coming home. He just wanted someone to run the ranch and I wanted to get an education. I heard about why you are doing this and don't worry I will not be in your way at all. I just need a couch and I am good to go. I take a shower in the lake so don't worry about that and then I am going to get a job and if you need someone to babysit Emma at all I can do that too." Sam knew she was rambling but she was so nervous that she couldn't stop.

"Sam slow down. You are talking a hundred miles per hour. You can have a room and a bathroom I have enough and don't worry you are going to be okay here. Now why don't we got back to my house and I can show you around the house. Do you already have your bags inside?" Jake asked not thinking about the fire.

"I don't have anything it was burned in the fire and that is why I need a job. But on the other hand how old is Emma?" Sam asked hoping to get on a different subject.

"She is two years old and her birthday was a week ago. She is one of the best babies in the world." Sam could tell that Jake loved Emma and that she was his little girl.

"Aw she is so cute. I can't believe your girlfriend left you and Emma." By this time they were almost to the house when Jake put Emma down and she started running as fast as she could on her little legs and Jake was right behind her making sure she didn't fall.

They got inside and Jake led Sam to a room that looked like a guest bedroom.

"Here is your room. My room is on the right and Emma's room is on the left. You have a bathroom attached to your bedroom. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah the newspaper." Sam replied and Jake looked at her and then went and got it.

"Here you go. Now I know you still know how to work with horses so I was wondering if you could ride some of my horses?" Jake asked Sam wanting to get her back to where she belonged. On a horses back.

"Sure I would love to. Don't worry as soon as I find a job and get enough money I will be out of your hair and living in an apartment. Do you know any place that is looking for people to hire?" Sam asked wanting to find a job as soon as possible.

"Yeah were I drop Emma off for daycare are looking for people to take over. They have at least twenty kids and every kid likes to play so they need more people. You can come with me tomorrow." Jake turned and left after he saw Sam nod her head.

As soon as Jake walked out of her room Sam went and showered and got dressed for bed in a t shirt that was lying on her bed. Then she climbed onto the bed wondering if she would get the job tomorrow.

The next day Sam got up and got ready and went downstairs to see Jake waiting at the front door.

"Jake I am so so so so sorry I am ready right now." Jake walked out pointing his head in the direction that Sam should follow him. She did and when they got to the daycare Jake said goodbye to both of them and then drove away going to work. They went in and as soon as the ladt saw an adult she said "Are you here for the job?"

"Yes." Sam said wondering if this girl was the owner.

"Well you got the job. We need as much help as we can get and I am going to take the day off so have fun with the kids." The lady left leaving all the kids staring at Sam.

"Okay listen up I am the new daycare lady so do whatever you do while you are here and make it look like I have this under control." All of the kids then started running around and begging her to play with them. Sam was running around trying to make them settle down and one of them kept throwing stuff at her. All of them joined in after that and Sam was getting markers and pencils thrown at her.

"That is enough everybody now set an example for the younger ones." Sam pointed to a corner where Emma and the other babies were laying down watching all of this take place. Sam looked and saw a schedule and thinking that would help her she took it and noticed that it was marked feeding time. She got yogurt and all the other fruits and set them down at a table telling them to eat. No one did they just kept fooling around.

"STOP!" Sam yelled and everybody stopped and started crying from the tone of her voice.

"Come on guys stop that why can't we all just have fun. Why don't we color?" Sam asked not realizing that five hours had passed and she was covered in food and so where all the walls. Plus some kids were drawing on the walls. Everybody came and got their kids yelling at Sam telling her she should have taken better care of them and all that other stuff that Sam just nodded her head to. As soon as everybody left and it was just her and Emma Sam broke down.

"Emma why can't I do this right? Look at this place it is a mess and it is all my fault. Maybe I should just run away. What do you think about that?" Sam asked crying as she was explaining to Emma who just looked confused.

"Sam what happened?" A voice said and Sam turned blushing at who would catch her at a time like this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please leave a review. I was so happy with the reviews with the last chapter so lets keep it up.**


End file.
